Lamestation
is the 8th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 3, and the 86th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Pizza Steve tries desperately to make the others in the RV interested in his new game console. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus Minor Characters *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Nameless Boy Playing Video Games *Clown Cashier Plot At a toy store, the gang is standing around as Uncle Grandpa plays with a Jack in a Box. Pizza Steve is looking for a certain toy and finds it, he moves a kid playing video games away to show the gang the "Game Station", Pizza Steve claims that it has the best graphics in the galaxy, the GPU can perform 2,000 teraflops and the processor goes faster than the speed of light. This amuses Uncle Grandpa but not Mr. Gus and he goes to find a toy that he likes, he heads over to the clearance aisle of the store and tries to find a suitable toy for him, Mr. Gus then stumbles upon a game that he knows the others will enjoy. At the cash register, Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa that the Game Station will change his life, Mr. Gus tells them to wait because he found something special, he then shows his game of Jax to Uncle Grandpa. Once Pizza Steve hears that Mr. Gus brought Jax, he tells Mr. Gus that he should just play with some old goat bones and a rock instead, the cashier then scans Pizza Steve and tosses him in the bag. At the RV, Pizza Steve tells them that it's time to unveil his top tier gaming experience, this excites Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve then has trouble trying to open the box and this bores Tiger and Mr. Gus and they leave, Pizza Steve tells Mr. Gus that there's nothing that compares to his awesome Game Station. Mr. Gus is having fun and this grabs Uncle Grandpa's attention, he then watches Mr. Gus play with his Jax and it excites him, Pizza Steve then lands on his face and asks Uncle Grandpa if he's ready to have his mind blown away by the awesome graphics that are apart of the Game Station Deluxe 360 Edition! Uncle Grandpa is pumped to see and Pizza Steve tells him that he's got to sit back and strap in as he plugs them into a world of technological insanity right after he sorts the cables out. Pizza Steve is behind the TV and has trouble finding the right inputs for the corresponding cables of their obsolete TV, Uncle Grandpa is thinking to himself that it's taking to long and he then looks over to see Mr. Gus enjoy himself. Uncle Grandpa is thinking about joining until Pizza Steve finally hooks up the Game Station, he turns on the console the two are excited to play the game, "Service of Duty: Hostage Rescue" plays on the TV but they can't play since the game has to update, Uncle Grandpa asks Pizza Steve what's going on and he tells him to chill and that it's all part of the gaming experience, he explains that the game has to update so they can have the up to date graphics and stuff, the game is slowly updating. Uncle Grandpa then looks at Mr. Gus having more fun and then back at the slow game, Mr. Gus is now having the time of his life while Uncle Grandpa is getting tired of looking at the loading screen and then at Mr. Gus again and again. Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve that he'll be right back and he goes to Mr. Gus to learn about his Jax game, Mr. Gus asks him if he wants to join but Pizza Steve yells to Uncle Grandpa to get back over here, Uncle Grandpa tells Mr. Gus that he has to play with Pizza Steve now. Uncle Grandpa sits back on the couch and the game finishes updating, this excites Uncle Grandpa. The game is now in a loading screen and Uncle Grandpa asks Pizza Steve how long it'll take, Pizza Steve tells him to chill since these new games aren't his grandma's 8-bit business, the latest technology takes time to render all the hyper realistic game play, Pizza Steve looks at the screen and the game finally loaded and he asks Uncle Grandpa if he's ready. Pizza Steve notices he's gone and he's playing with Mr. Gus, Mr. Gus is teaching Uncle Grandpa how to play Jax and Uncle Grandpa thinks that this game is awesome, Pizza Steve is telling Uncle Grandpa what gives? because he's got the Game Station all loaded up and the game is ready. Pizza Steve tells Uncle Grandpa why play that boring Jax game when he's got the Game Station waiting for him, Uncle Grandpa tells Pizza Steve that Jax is really fun and thinks he's going to stay and play with Mr. Gus. Pizza Steve now believes that he's got to up his game, he then leaves the RV and heads into the toy store. Pizza Steve enters the RV and tells them "how quaint" and tells them he thinks it's adorable they're still using old fashion reality, when there's VIRTUAL REALITY!!! the guys then continue their game of Jax. Pizza Steve puts on the goggles and a glove and tells them that there's nothing virtual about the amount of fun he's going to have, he then pretends that he's playing the game when in reality, the goggles are updating it's firmware. Pizza Steve then tells Uncle Grandpa he wishes that he's seeing the insane graphics, he then continues to pretend to play the game and he bumps into some furniture and goes into the back of the RV. Pizza Steve then somersaults onto the toilet and falls in, he returns to the living room all bloated and asks Uncle Grandpa if he's ready to rescue some hostages and he tells Pizza Steve later as he shows he has five Jax is one turn. Pizza Steve tells himself that he better up his game, he then leaves the RV and heads into the toy store. Pizza Steve then returns into the RV with a large box and expects Uncle Grandpa to guess what's inside. Pizza Steve then opens the box to reveal a dance game called "Dance Rebellion", Pizza Steve then demonstrates the superiority of his game over their outdated game. Pizza Steve then starts the game at level 1 and dances along to the game as he tries to get Uncle Grandpa's attention. Pizza Steve sees it isn't working so he pushes the game towards the two and ups the level, he then grooves to the music, again he sees it isn't working and he pushes the game at Uncle Grandpa and puts the game up to level 5 and dances like crazy. The two are still playing Jax and this makes Pizza Steve go nuts as he slides the dance floor under the guys and continues to dance in the middle of their game. Uncle Grandpa stops from playing Jax and tells Mr. Gus to look below and Pizza Steve believes that they finally noticed him. Uncle Grandpa is stunned to see that he got seven Jax instead of six in a turn and this angers Pizza Steve. Pizza Steve sits on the couch alone admits that his Game Station doesn't compare to their Jax, he looks to see the guys having quality time together and claims that that dumb game has ruined his life, he then proceeds to drink his Loser Cola and decides to go confront them once and for all. Uncle Grandpa compliments Mr. Gus on his turn, Pizza Steve tells him to hold up and he explains that he doesn't know what they see in this dumb game and all he wanted from Uncle Grandpa was to tell him how awesome his Game Station was, and believes that Uncle Grandpa doesn't think that his awesome taste in gaming consoles is cool anymore and he didn't want to lose his friendship to Jax, and he hopes that one day Uncle Grandpa will realize that Pizza Steve is cooler than this dumb game and tells him that's all. Uncle Grandpa questions that if Pizza Steve said something, Pizza Steve becomes enraged that he wasn't listening to him and now he hates Jax more than ever now, Pizza Steve then proceeds to kick his can. Uncle Grandpa is amazed by the flying can and wonders what game is that, Pizza Steve is confused and Uncle Grandpa is ready to play this new game and Pizza Steve simply plays along. Pizza Steve claims to have invented "Kick the Can" and Uncle Grandpa is enjoying this new game and finds it better than Jax. Trivia *The lesson of this episode is saying you don't need fancy technological gadgets to have fun, old school games like Jacks and Kick the Can are all the fun you need. *This episode aired in Latin America on March 31st, when it aired in America in April 2nd. *This episode uses the music from Watermelon Gag. *The Game Station itself is a parody of Sony's "Play Station". **The Game Station is supposed to have the most insane graphics in the Galaxy. **It's GPU can perform 2,000 Teraflops. **The processor goes faster than the speed of light. *Pizza Steve announced the full name of his Game Station which is the "Game Station Deluxe Ultra 360 Edition". **The "360" part of the Game Station's name is referencing Microsoft's Xbox 360 console. *When Pizza Steve was scanned by the clown cashier, the screen read Pizza Steve as an "Annoying Little Man". *Pizza Steve states that their TV is obsolete. *Service of Duty: Hostage Rescue is referencing the "Call of Duty" franchise. *The Virtual Reality Goggles are parodying the Oculus Rift Virtual Reality Goggles. *Pizza Steve quoted the widely known quote from the "Terminator" franchise, "Come with Me if you want to live". *When Pizza Steve did a roundhouse on the toilet, this is probably referencing the Patrick Swayze 1989 film "Road House". *Dance Rebellion is parodying "Dance Dance Revolution". **The music the game uses is from Uncle Zombie. *Pizza Steve claims to have invented the "Kick the Can" game. *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa looking to see Mr. Gus have fun while waiting for the Game Station to load. **Pizza Steve trying to load up the Game Station. **Pizza Steve trying to get Uncle Grandpa's attention. **Pizza Steve saying he needs to "up his game" and runs into the toy store. **Pizza Steve pushing the dance game towards the guys. *Errors: **At the toy store, when Tiger went to see Pizza Steve show off the Game Station, her mouth wasn't connected. **When Mr. Gus went to go play with his Jax game, the box was pink instead of white. **Pizza Steve stated that the Game Station's CPU runs faster than the speed of light, even though it took a while for the game to update and load. **When Pizza Steve was trying to hook up the cables to the TV there was a jungle of cables, when he finally hooked it up there's only one cable. **When Pizza Steve left the RV for the second time, he should've been still bloated from the toilet water. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 3